


Sacrifice

by lonewolf255



Series: The Universe of X-Ray and Vav [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mogar origin series, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolf255/pseuds/lonewolf255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story to delve into the past of Mogar, part of my X-Ray and Vav Madness series. Mogar is a warrior, born with many special gifts. He unknowingly begins a journey that will ultimately alter his life and the lives of many others; that is the price to pay for greatness. He will battle against time, dark rising forces, and even his own pride along the way. </p><p>This is where his journey began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As I said in the summary, this story does tie in with my other story, X-Ray and Vav Madness, although you can still enjoy this one on its own. I have about three more origin stories planned to start soon, so this is just one of many.  
> On another note, in this story, no one's native tongue is English, so if you're wondering why everyone's words are italicized, that was my way of indicating a different language, so what you're reading is an "English translation" of sorts.  
> Anyway, enjoy the first part of this journey!

Numinous beings and deadly creatures filled an ancient world where people grouped themselves into tribes. Actions were more valuable than mere words, and strength was favored over wisdom. Surrounded by such a culture, a special child was raised up.  
He didn’t display any outstanding characteristics until the age of five, but when those innate abilities revealed themselves to the world, he received attention both benevolent and malicious. Mogar, soon to be a mighty warrior, had been born.  
Among his special abilities were incredible speed and strength, an affluence for combat, rapid comprehension, and a near-perfect intuition. He was allowed to attend strenuous hunting sessions with men many years his senior. He was one of the youngest warriors to ever earn the title amongst his tribe.  
Y’dekai was a different story. A pale and sickly brunette from birth on, he was considered the weakest of the group (females included). Despite the lack of strength and skill, Mogar easily formed a friendship with the slightly younger boy, and afterward they were inseparable.  
Today was no exception, as Mogar emerged from his temporary home with a yawn, eyes still bleary from dreaming. Seconds later a familiar face popped into his line of view, beaming up at him with bright, mischievous eyes. “ _Mogar, you’re finally awake!_ ” he chirped in a happy voice.  
Mogar merely grunted at his friend in reply and continued to walk past him. Upon further prodding, he groaned and replied “ _Geez, Kai, cut it out before I hurt you! You know I’m not a morning person_!”  
Kai merely smirked up at his best friend, light green eyes meeting Mogar’s chocolate brown ones. _“Mogar, what do you mean? I’m only being friendly!_ ” The irritated warrior returned to ignoring the frail boy and continued walking down the road, his corkscrew curls blowing haphazardly in the wind. He was expected for a tribe meeting; apparently, something important was happening.  
But Kai didn’t seem to care how important the meeting was, his only concern being the boy in front of him. Disappointed that his antics weren’t enticing a response, he started encircling Mogar as he walked on as if drawn in by a magnetic force. This also did not bother the warrior. Kai was as familiar to him as his own heartbeat, and so were his actions.  
The only reason that he bothered responding at all was due to the fact that he noticed Kai tiring out (excessive movement always exhausted the fragile boy) and stopped walking with a sigh. “ _Why do you even bother? You look like you’re about to pass out, and I’m not carrying you again._ ”  
Kai shot him an irate look. _“I wouldn’t let you carry me anyway; it would only hurt my ego. And I didn’t need your help last time, either!_ ” he said indignantly, crossing his arms.  
Mogar merely laughed at his expression. _“Oh so you still have an ego, that’s good to know,_ ” he teased. They walked at a steady pace now, nearing the center of their little settlement.  
Mogar made his way to the front of the growing crowd, while Kai stood hesitantly in the back, always unnerved by a large gathering of people. The tribe leader, Tet’ku, beckoned the young warrior forward the minute he was seen amongst the crowd. “ _Mogar,_ ” he called out as he motioned him forward. “ _We have been awaiting your arrival._ ”  
Mogar raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t expected them to delay the meeting on his account, and it made him curious as to why. “ _I shouldn’t have kept you waiting,_ ” he replied as he made his way to stand in front of the elder warrior.  
Tet’ku wasted no time in getting to the point. “ _While waiting, the elders and I together have decided something. We have gotten news from tribes to our north, claiming great disaster is coming to our world. Our cultures are in danger._ ”  
Mogar’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. This is not what he had expected to hear upon receiving a summons to a tribal meeting. But the next question weighing on his tongue brought an imperceptible hint of fear to his voice; something unusual for the warrior, so unusual that no one but Kai caught it as he asked _“Does this have something to do with me?_ ”  
“ _You are our best and bravest warrior. I have known it for a long time, that you were destined for greatness. Right now, there is great unrest in the bordering lands. Tribes of dark magic are banding together to take all of us over, harm us, enslave us. But as we speak there is also a great power gathering to stop them; there is a Council of Warriors gathering up in the northern regions. Tribes from all over are being called to, for their strongest and most resourceful warriors. That is why I ask you on behalf of all of us, my people and yours, to represent us in the Council. We need you to do this for all of us._ ” Tet’ku motioned to the people around them, all familiar faces to Mogar.  
Faces of family and friends, local leaders and fellow warriors stared back at him as he looked out. His own parents were in this crowd somewhere, though he couldn’t see them right now. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting them down.  
Toward the back, his best friend caught his eye. Kai’s face was twisted in horror at the thought of losing Mogar, and he shook his head at him frantically. It looked like he was trying to say something, but Mogar turned away before he could let Kai change his mind. He knew what his duty was, and this was it. “ _It would be my honor to represent our tribe,_ ” Mogar replied.  
Before they could start the short ritual marking him as their chosen warrior, a loud cry was heard over the cheers and chatter of the crowd. “ _STOP!_ ”  
Mogar whirled around to the source of the familiar voice, his face burning red as he realized what was happening. Kai was rushing through the crowd to get to the front, pushing past people with an aggression not common for the usually timid young man. He was huffing by the time he had pushed his way through, the exhaustion already taking its toll on his already-weak body. “ _You can’t send him alone, chief! Everyone else will probably send three or four warriors along, so we need to send others too!_ ” Kai looked up hopefully, convinced that his reasoning was sound.  
But this was not the age of reason and logic, Kai was far ahead of his time. This was an age of brute force and great amounts of pride.  
Mogar felt his rage growing against the thin boy in front of him, earning a startled look from Kai, who had been expecting his gratitude instead. “ _What are you doing, Kai?_ ” he asked between clenched teeth. No one addresses their tribal chief so directly without first being invited to do so. Kai should know better than this by now!  
Tet’ku was equally irate. _“If we send too many warriors out, we will have none left to guard our tribe at home! I will send no one else, and that is my final decision._ ”  
“ _But you don’t have to send all of them, just a few more! It doesn’t make any se-_ ” Kai was cut off by Mogar’s harsh voice.  
Pride wounded by his own best friend, the warrior raged “ _I’m the best that we’ve got here, and you still don’t trust my ability as a warrior?_ ” Kai paled at his words.  
“ _Y-you’re not listening to me…I just meant…_ ” Before he could say another word, Kai’s father emerged from the crowd, just as red as Mogar, and grabbed his son into a headlock.  
“ _I apologize on my family’s behalf for the outburst. I assure you that it will not happen again,_ ” he said gruffly, still holding his struggling son tightly with his arm. Kai whined and fought weakly to get away, becoming more and more embarrassed by the minute.  
Mogar was too angry to feel sorry for him as he was led squawking away by his father. The marking commenced.  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Mogar was returning to his home long after the morning meeting. There had been additional talks with the local warriors that ran for the rest of the day. Quick studies on regional culture differences as well as what he might expect from a meeting like this, when he would be leaving and for how long.  
Mogar really hated studying.  
He hadn’t been home for very long when he heard a tentative voice outside his door. “ _A-are you still mad at me?_ ” a small voice called pathetically. Mogar felt a stab of sympathy reach his heart, but he didn’t answer, continuing to start a fire for a quick dinner. He heard the door behind him creak open, and he imagined Kai’s head peaking in from the crack. “ _Mogar?_ ”  
“ _Get in here, you idiot,_ ” the warrior sighed, not bothering to turn around. He heard the door rattle shut, and finally turned to face his friend, who had his head bowed in submission. “ _Sit down. I was about to make something to eat. What do you want?_ ” He was trying to ignore the subject, but of course Kai could never allow that.  
“ _I’m sorry about this morning. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, Mogar. I just got worried,_ ” he looked up at his friend, a somber look on his face. “ _I didn’t want to lose my best friend._ ”  
Mogar suddenly felt his throat go dry, but turned to busy himself with the food again. He put two servings of meat on a spit and put it over the fire. “ _Yeah I know. But don’t worry, I’m not going to be the only one there. And I can take care of myself. You know that._ ”  
“ _Maybe I can go with you._ ”  
“ _No way would they ever let that happen, Kai. I wouldn’t allow it either. You’re not exactly the warrior-on-the-road type._ ”  
“ _Well it’s not like anyone would miss me here anyway, would they?_ ” Kai said with bitter disdain. “ _The only real friend I have here is you. They would never notice I’m gone. Besides, we always stick together._ ”  
“ _Tough, you’re still not going. As your one friend, I would never let you put yourself in danger. Besides, you would just slow me down. I’d like to get to the Council within the month._ ”  
Kai pouted but remained quiet, defeated. The room fell into a comfortable silence, until Mogar checked the cooking meat for completion. He thought it looked close enough to being done.  
 _“By the way, can I stay here for a while? My parents kind of ruined my home; it’s not livable._ ”  
Mogar closed his eyes tight to fight the pounding that was beginning in his head. Was it really worth it, letting Kai stay here? He should just say no… “ _Just shut up and eat, you idiot._ ”  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Mogar stirred, rubbing his drowsy eyes as he sat up in bed. Kai was sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep. He roused the frail boy by prodding him with a foot. “ _Hey, I’m leaving soon. Get up._ ”  
Kai groaned and pulled his blanket tighter around him in protest. “ _Why do you have to leave so early? It’s inhuman._ ”  
“ _I wanna see my parents before I leave, obviously! You aren’t my entire world, you know._ ” Kai scowled up at him at that remark, but Mogar wasn't paying attention to him. He had a list of people that he needed to see in his head; his parents, some of his fellow warriors that had become friends as they went on outings together, the tribe elders, Tet’ku included…  
“ _Well, come on. Let’s get going, then,_ ” Kai huffed in irritation, already too awake to fall back asleep. “ _If you want to say goodbye to everyone, let’s do it now!_ ”  
A small smile curved up at the corners of the warrior’s mouth. “ _Alright, dummy, let’s go. No need to have an attitude._ ”  
The duo spent the next few hours going around town. Mogar’s first priority was of course his parents. They happily chatted over breakfast, even making an extra meal for Kai; he’d been over to their house so often when they were children, he might as well have been one of their own. They avoided talking about the last meeting and their son’s departure. All in all a pleasant visit, Mogar visited various others friends next.  
Kai stayed outside most of the time, not being comfortable being around too many people, especially people that he didn’t consider his friends. Most of the warriors looked down on him anyway, though they never said anything negative while Mogar was around, knowing full well that he would never let anyone disrespect his best friend.  
After a quick visit to Tet’ku and the other elders (Tet’ku had given Kai an icy look that would have shattered anyone’s confidence once he saw him) Mogar found himself on the outskirts of their territory. Suddenly he felt anxious about leaving.  
“ _Hey, you’re gonna be fine, Mogar. You always are,_ ” Kai smiled up at his friend with unusual confidence, as if he had read the warrior’s thoughts. Kai was perhaps the only person that could detect Mogar’s minute shift in attitude, because no one else that was around seemed to acknowledge his feelings.  
Mogar sighed. “ _Yeah, I know. Just make sure not to piss anyone else off while I’m gone, okay? I don’t want to find out that you died or something while I’m away. And don’t wreck my house, or I will make you clean every inch. Oh, great…_ ” the warrior had spotted a previous romantic conquest making her way to him at a rapid rate. Things had not ended well, and Mogar had tried so hard to avoid her all this time.  
Kai noticed where his attention had diverted, and though it meant that their goodbye was being interrupted, he understood. He looked his friend in the eye and rested a hand lightly on Mogar’s shoulder. “ _Get going, then; I’ll distract her!_ ” he smiled unconvincingly at his friend, the smile threatening to break under his sadness at his friend’s departure.  
Mogar simply nodded. “ _Thanks. I’ll see you in no time._ ” With that said, he sprinted off, away from the limits binding his tribe’s territory. What he was running toward, even he could never have guessed, for how could he ever predict the dark, demented plans of a bloodthirsty tribe-turned-cult? Whether he knew it or not, he was heading for a long battle, one that spanned for centuries, and one that would only end with either his demise or theirs.  
A battle for the ages was about to begin.


End file.
